Mobile terminals that can be carried around by users have become popular. Since a mobile terminal has a small display screen, when displaying an image content as a whole, there are cases where information included in the image is displayed so small that it is hard to see. Therefore, the user often desires to enlarge a part of the image to be displayed. Also, when using a personal computer or the like, if the size of an image content is great, a user may often desire to enlarge a part of the image to be displayed.
Relating to this, an information input device has been known with which a user can input information by a pen. This information input device executes an enlargement process of a display magnification factor which may be set twice greater if a user draws a circle by the pen, or the display magnification factor may be set three times greater if a user draws a triangle by the pen.